A Fool's love knows no bounds
by Narakusnoone
Summary: Shellos. Need I say more. This is part one of a series
1. Chapter 1

A fool's love has no bounds

I no own Tales of Symphonia.

"You can do this. Just say it." Zelos was pacing his front room. He was really nervous. For three years he acted as the emissary between Mizuho and Meltokio. And yet he always knew he wished to go there not as an emissary but as a part of them. These feelings were because of one person.

Her name was Sheena Fujibayashi, a raven haired strong willed and beautiful woman. Zelos had been in love with her since he first met her. And again he was leaving for her village with tidings of good will from the king. And yet, he kept saying each time that he would go there and confess his love to Sheena. And each time he found himself backing down. But not today.

As usual he left for Mizuho. He never needed a map find because he was there so many times that the directions were etched in his mind. Mizuho had not really changed all that much. There was the small vegetable patch near the entrance and, the alter where many prayers were made daily. A couple of huts were set all over. Zelos just set off towards the home of the Chief.

The Chief's hut was nothing to extravagant but it was still cozy. Sitting at a small table were the chief, and Sheena. The chief who was actually surprised by Zelos's visit asked, "Why are you here Master Wilder? There was no visit scheduled."

Zelos replied, "Actually, I came to ask you something. May I speak privately Chief?" Sheena needed not hear her Grandfather speak. She got up and left. Zelos continued, "I came her to ask about Sheena but whenever I want to I can hardly speak with her around. You see the thing is for the past three years I have wanted to ask for her hand but I-"

The Chief raised his hand and said, "I always knew you wanted to ask for her hand but because you are not of Mizuho then it is not likely. You see we cling to many traditions and one is that only a Mizuho maiden can marry a Mizuho man."

Zelos asked, "How do I become a man of Mizuho?" His eyes showed very fierce determination.

The Chief Igaguri saw this determination and said, "You must prove yourself by first being able to protect someone who you have no reason to protect. Then you must be willing take someone else's burden without care of whether it rewards you or not. And lastly you must be able to leave behind everything you value in order to take up a more simple existence. Only then will you be able to join us. And then to marry a Mizuho maiden you must forge a blade by your own hand and make it not to impress but to prove your devotion to the one you wish to be with."

Zelos then said, "I swear on my life to follow all the conditions to become of you and I will prove my devotion to Sheena. She calls me a fool a lot but you know what they say. A fool's love knows no bounds."

R&R. I am making this as a series. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fool's Love Knows No Bounds.

I no own TOS.

Zelos left Mizuho with his mission in mind. He sought to become a citizen of Mizuho. But he not help but think. "Who is there that I have no reason to protect? There is hardly a person who doesn't know me and will count on my protecting them. That is a reason. And what burden is there that I can take when I had to help carry the burden of reuniting the worlds? As for giving my life as a noble…If it means I can have Sheena then I will gladly leave my life behind." He was so lost in thought that he did not even realize that he outside Meltokio.

There at the gates waiting to welcome him were his usual hordes of 'Hunnies' as he called them. And as usual they came up to him and started to flirt. He just brushed past them until he reached his house. His sister was sitting on the couch as if waiting for him. She moved over and beckoned him to sit down next to her. Quite bluntly she asked, "How was your day?"

Zelos stared at Seles. At first he thought about hitting her for her overly blunt and rude attitude but just smiled instead. He said, "Well I just thought about making you head of the Wilder House. How's that sound little sister?"

At first she looked like she was about faint. Then she put her hand on Zelos's forehead. After about a minute she said, "Nope. You don't have a fever that I can tell. Did Sheena hit you upside the head or something?"

He turned his head away and spoke in a most serious manner. "I'm fine sister. It's just that I plan to join the people of Mizuho and I want to make sure that my sister is well taken care of." Her stare was skeptical. "It's required for me to marry Sheena. I must leave my cushy lifestyle and take that of a pauper. It's a sacrifice I would make a thousand times just to be with her."

"I proud of you, you idiot." She was smiling. "Actually thinking of someone else other than yourself. That is great."

"Well I just need to get the papers ready and once your signatures on them then it will be official." Said Zelos. He stood up and headed upstairs to his study.

After two hours he emerged from the upstairs with a stack of parchment. He put it in front of Seles. He then uncorked a bottle of black ink and pulled out of his pocket a mini quill pen. He handed them to Seles and said, "I've already signed them. You just sign the copies and send them to the scribe and notary so they have proof that you are now head of house."

He was walking towards the door when Seles said, "This still your home if you… well aren't excepted."

He simply said, "Thanks." And with that he left to begin his journey to become a man of Mizuho.

Well. R&R.


End file.
